ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8 (Classic)/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= 4 - XLR8.jpg XLR8.png|Profile Picture for XLR8 Ben 10 XLR8 design by Devilpig.jpg|XLR8 Design ActionXLR8.PNG ActionXLR82.PNG XLR8 OV2.png|16 year old Ben as XLR8 Gwen XLR8 official.png|Gwen 10 as XLR8 Blog xlr8.jpg |-|Scenes= xis.png|Attacking the Mummy xis 3.png Xis 4.png Xis 5.png Xlr8-1-.jpg Tornado of speed!.jpg XLR8 strength.jpg Through XLR8's visor 2.jpg XLR8 Jacket.png|XLR8 in Back with a Vengeance XLR8 001.png|"Kevin 11" XLR8 002.png|"Kevin 11" XLR8's Tornado.png|"Kevin 11" XLR8 003.png|"Kevin 11" XLR8 004.png|"Kevin 11" XLR8 005.png|"Kevin 11" XLR8 006.png XLR8 smile.jpg XLR8 punch.jpg XLR8 and Max.png XLR8 in water.png XLR8 007.png XLR8 008.png XLR8 009.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 010.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 and two Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 and Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 and Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 011.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 012.png|"Ben 10,000" XLR8 013.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 vs. Exo-Skull.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8's vision.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 and Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 and Gwen 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Gwen Future XLR8 Gwen and Ben.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 and Future Galactic Enforcers.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 Ben and Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 and Ben.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 and Future Gwen.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 003.png|"Ben 10,000" Future XLR8 004.png|"Ken 10" Future Max Tennyson and Future XLR8.png|"Ken 10" Future XLR8 005.png|"Ken 10" Two XLR8.png|"Ken 10" Ken 10 as XLR8.png|"Ken 10" Ken 10 as XLR8 001.png|"Ken 10" Future XLR8 006.png|"Ken 10" Future XLR8 007.png|"Ken 10" Devlin Levin vs. Future XLR8.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Devlin Levin and Ken 10 as XLR8.png|"Ken 10" Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h45m55s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h24m54s131.png XLR8-6.png XLR8 Perfect Day 4.PNG XLR8 Perfect Day 3.PNG XLR8 Perfect Day 2.PNG XLR8 Perfect Day 1.PNG XLR8 Truth 4.PNG XLR8 Truth 3.PNG XLR8 Truth 2.PNG XLR8 Truth 1.PNG XLR8 .png XLR8 in GAGR(2).png XLR8 in GAGR.png TheKraken14.PNG TheKraken15.PNG TheKraken16.PNG Hologram XLR8.png|XLR8 hologram in The Eggman Cometh XLR8 holo.PNG|Ben 10,000 accessing XLR8's power Omniverse S01E08 XLR8.png Rook n xlr8 flying.png XLR8 OV.png ah xlr8.png Omniverse S01E08 XLR8 2.png Trouble Helix (68).png Trouble Helix (69).png Trouble Helix (72).png Trouble Helix (73).png Hot S41.png Hot S40.png Store37.png Store36.png Store35.png Store34.png Store33.png Store32.png Store31.png Store30.png Store28.png Store14.png Store13.png Store12.png XLRE8.PNG XLR8's Creating Tornado.png XLR8's Speed.png sppedy weeedy.png booms Day.png XLR8 in Mud Is Thicker Than Water.png Mud water 04.png XLR8 With Gun.png Image XLR8.jpg XLR8 (20).png Kai XLR8 Kiss.png YOung XLR8.png XLr8 happy.png XLR8 enjoying.png Azmuth climbig XLR8.png Azmuth fixing XLR8's omnitrix.png XLR811YearsOLDFACE.png Malefactor (440).png SORRY.jpg Xlr8 is like over there.jpg I love you sky.jpg WEAK.jpg What's this.jpg Squat.jpg Azmuth climbig XLR8.png XLR8 11-years.png xl(10)001.png WXI2 (215).png WXI2 (219).png WXI2 (220).png WXI2 (227).png AND (5).png XLR8 UA Rex.png Rex XLR8 Holiday.png XLR8 Heroes United 1.png|XLR8 in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United 111.png |-|Merchandising= ben-10-xlr8-10cm-battle-action-figure.jpg|XLR8 Battle Series Toy KGrHqZpQE7BcvigKvBPBF1yc0g60 12.jpg BTN2250A.png |-|Video Games= XLR8PoE.png|XLR8 in Ben 10: Protector of Earth XLR8 nds.jpg XLR8 creating a path.png|XLR8 creating a path for running Xlr8 accelerate.png|XLR8 accelerating XLR8 air assault.png|XLR8 attacking from up top XLR8 tornado.png|XLR8 creating a tornado XLR8Combo list.png|XLR8 combo list |-|Videos= Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes United - XLR8 Return Ben 10 Omniverse XLR8 Transformation HD (1080p)-0 Ben 10 XLR8 transformation Category:Alien Galleries Category:Omnitrix Alien Galleries Category:Galleries